


Really Late

by GuiltyPotato



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Or Murdoc, Or maybe it's just 2D, it's kinda cute, or Both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPotato/pseuds/GuiltyPotato
Summary: "C'mon Dents get outta here already, ya should've gotten up two hours ago""Five more minutes please.. Muds...""Love, if ya don't get out of yer bed in the next three minutes we'll have to look for another singer""Ugh... fine... fine.."2D opened his eyes and looked at the satanist who was leaning against his bedroom door's frame and blushed a little bit"Uh... could ya.. just.. y'know, go.. for a minute? I'll join ya I promise"Murdoc tsked and walked closer towards the bluenette





	Really Late

Stuart always liked oversleeping in the morning, staying wrapped up in warm bedsheets, listening to the birds chirping as the sun warmed up his room. He liked it even more when Murdoc stayed in bed with him, but the latter wasn't a fan of it, especially when they were supposed to work on an upcoming album.  
  
"C'mon Dents get outta here already, ya should've gotten up two hours ago"  
  
"Five more minutes please.. Muds..."  
  
"Love, if ya don't get out of yer bed in the next three minutes we'll have to look for another singer"  
  
"Ugh... fine... fine.."  
  
2D opened his eyes and looked at the satanist who was leaning against his bedroom door's frame and blushed a little bit  
  
"Uh... could ya.. just.. y'know, go.. for a minute? I'll join you I promise"  
   
Murdoc tsked and walked closer towards the bluenette's bed  
  
"Huh uh ya get outta here right now, I know yer just gonna go back to sleep if I-"  
  
As he was saying those words, the satanist pulled 2D's bedsheets off of him, exposing his morning wood and realized why the singer asked for a little bit more privacy.  
  
"Ooohh~ ya should have told me that's why ya wanted me to go. But i'm quite offended, ya should've asked me to come instead"  
  
The singer shamefully looked at the bulge in his boxer briefs  
  
"I just thought that... ya know it'll just be quicker if I do it by myself... since ya seem to be in a rush"  
  
The satanist made a few steps backwards to close 2D's bedroom door and walked back towards him, grinning as he got on the bed  
  
"So ya said ya want it to be done quickly right?"  
  
"I fink it'd really be faster if I did it myself"  
  
"Then do it"  
  
The bluenette looked confused and blushed a deep pink color as he understood what the satanist was implying  
  
"Muds.. 'hat's kind of embarassing"  
  
"Why? I do it to ya all the time, what's different?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"C'mon cut the crap Stu we're already late for everything"  
  
The singer hesitated for a second and gulped before lowering his hand towards his crotch, letting it slip in his boxer briefs, stroking the head of his length with his fingertips as he let out a small sigh.  
  
"Undies off babe, I ain't getting ripped off"  
  
"Muds-"  
  
Murdoc leaned towards the singer even more before grabbing his boxer briefs by the hem and pulling them down quickly, scratching the bluenette's thighs with his long nails at the same time. The bluenette closed his eyes squealing at the sensation of nails scraping against his skin and cold air against his length.  
The satanist hummed and licked his lips before pressing them against 2D's  
  
"Much better"  
  
The bluenette was bright red and stroked slowly the tip of his length, refraining himself as best as he could from moaning, keeping his eyes closed as he felt embarrassed since Murdoc was watching him. There was something that turned him on more than usual, he knew it was embarrassing but deep inside he kind of liked the idea of Murdoc watching him pleasuring himself, and he liked it even more since he knew the satanist was also enjoying it.  
  
"Open up ya legs a lil' bit love"  
  
2D moaned and obliged, spreading his legs open as he leaned back against his bed's headboard, stroking his member at a faster pace now. Meanwhile, the satanist, not leaving an eye off of the show he was offered felt his own pants getting tighter, groaning at the discomfort he felt, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants as he watched the bluenette run his free hand against his left nipple before bringing his fingers to his mouth sucking and licking them quite explicitly.  
After coating his fingers with enough saliva, the singer lowered his hand again against his entrance and rubbed a finger against it before prodding at it, slowly letting it slip in. He moaned at the sensation and opened slightly his eyes to see how was the satanist doing.  
He wasn't really surprised when he saw that he had taken his pants off and that he was jacking off to the sight of him masturbating.  
  
"Murdoc.."  
  
The singer added another finger inside of himself and made scissoring movements before going as deep as he could, curling up his fingers to massage his prostate, moaning and drooling at the blissful sensation  
  
"Fuck... Dents.. ya really.. oh fuck... yer such a slut"  
  
2D locked eyes with Murdoc and stroked his length a few times before leaning towards him, kissing him passionately as he positionned himself over his hips, straddling the satanist and grabbing him by the sides. The bassist grabbed the singer's ass with a hand and grabbed both their cocks with the other, stroking them together to steal a few more moans from his partner's parted lips. The singer buried his head in the crook of the satanist's neck, sucking on his skin, leaving a small trail of hickeys.  
He grabbed the satanist's hand to put a halt to the handjob and blushed a little as he guided his length to his entrance as he slowly lowered himself onto it, biting his bottom lip to try to hold in a lustful moan.  
  
The bluenette swung his hips, moaning and mumbling his lover's name, seeing stars everytime the tip of the satanist's length brushed against his prostate. He ran his hands along his arms and slowed down when he was around his wrists, hesitating, not knowing if it was okay to hold hands with the bassist. Murdoc grunted and grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers together as he bit the singer's neck. 2D mewled as he felt teeth sinking in his skin and moaned when he felt a long tongue licking over the fresh wound.  
  
The satanist grinned as he felt the singer tightening himself at the sensation, making it harder for him to keep on going up and down his length.  
  
"Ah fuck... 'm so close Muds.."  
  
The bluenette lowered himself a few more times, closing his eyes, feeling butterflies in his lower stomach as he felt his orgasm coming closer, moaning loudly while squeezing the satanist's hands. He made a strangled noise as he came over Murdoc's stomach and his own, swinging his hips a few more times before it was the satanist's turn to moan loudly as he came inside of 2D.  
Both men caught their breath, untangling their fingers to run their hands on each other's body. The satanist withdrew out of the singer and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
Their small loving embrace in the afterglow of their dalliance was cut short as they heard heavy footsteps getting closer to them and a loud knocking on the door  
  
"Yo 'D are you okay? We heard you making weird noises downstairs"  
  
"Yeah i'm okay Russ"  
  
"You should come downstairs quick before Murdoc realizes you're still up here. Oh, by the way did ya see him? Noodle can't find him anywhere"  
  
"I'm here Russ, i'm with Dents, he was screaming because of uuuh... a bad headache, don't worry we'll be here in.. uh.. ten minutes or something like that"  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever, just hurry the fuck up okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> I caught a god damn cold again, but it's okay, i'm drinking warm tea while watching Stranger Things S2 and i've been writing a bunch of smut too to keep my sick self busy, I kinda like that one so i'm posting it~ hope you'll like it too


End file.
